User blog:Gresh113/Piraka Scouts
Piraka Scouts! Hakkan: Hello, we are the Piraka scouts, and we're running a food drive. Would you like to donate some food? Thok: It's for a good cause! Tahu: You guys look familiar. Hakkan: No idea why. Thok: So, you donating? Tahu: Sure, I have some stuff in my basement. *Gets food* Here you go. Thok: Thanks! *Piraka go to next house* Thok: Hello, we are the piraka scouts, and wer are running a food dri- Judge Nuju: Shut Up, ya jerks! *slams door* Hakkan: What a nice person. *Blast down door, and steals all Nuju's food* *Piraka go to next house* Hakkan: Hello, we are the Piraka scouts, and we're running a food drive. Would you like to donate some food? Butaka: Okay, I- Hey, wait aren't you those scumbags who tricked me on Voya Nui? Hakkan: Nope Thok: Totally not Brutaka: You are! *Chases them all around the town* *Piraka escape Brutaka, and arive back at the Piraka HQ* Hakkan: We're back! Thok: And look at all the food we got! Zakktan: Good. All is going acording to plan. Vezok: Let's dig in! Reidak: Wait, aren't we going to give this to poor people who need it? Zakktan: No, you idiot, we're keeping it for ourselves! Mini-Lewa: Hi guys! Zakktan: Oh, no. Mini-Lewa: Look what I found! *Holds up giant cannon* Avak: Wait! That's not finishet ye- Mini-Lewa: *Destroys building with cannon* Disclaimer: Neither Gresh113, Brutaka, Tahu, or any of their affiliated asociates endorses swindiling people out of food or destroying buildings in any way, shape or form. Vezok: Why are we hiking up this mountain? Zaktann: Because our campsite is at the top. Vezok: Campsite? Zaktann: Yeah, we're camping out there tonight Vezok: We are!? Zaktann: *facepalm* Vezok: Why didn't anyone tell me? Zaktann: You probably just were'nt listening, idiot. Why did you think we were hiking here? Vezok: That's what I was asking you! Later, at the campsite... Thok: Hey, Zaktann, where's the tent? Zaktann: I thought Reidak had it. Avak: Don't look at me, I thought Vezok had it. Vezok: I didn't even know we were camping! Zaktann: Oh great, we don't have any tents. Well, at least it's not raining. *Thunder booms, and it begins to downpour* Zaktann: Figures Avak: Hey, Hakkan, can you help me get this stove lit? Hakkan: Why do you think I can help? Avak: Well, you're the Fire guy. Hakkan: You're the tech guy! Avak: Only weapons, not normal stuff, it's too complicated. Hakkan: Ok, I think you do this, and-- No, that didn't work, maybe this? Avak: I think maybe this? *BOOM! The stove explodes* Reidak: I'm starving, when do we eat? Zaktann: We can't, now that these two just blew up our stove. Reidak: This is going terrible. By the way, what were those grey bundles over there for? Zaktann: Those are our packs. Why do you ask? Reidak: Oh. I thought they were junk, and I threw them in the lake. Zaktann NO tents, no packs, no stove, and it's raining. How could it get any worse?! Vezok: Mini Lewa could be here. Mini Lewa: Hi guys! Zaktann: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts